USUK Video Games
by SomerandomHetaliafan
Summary: America is determined to prove that anyone can play video games, even gentlemen like Britain. Of course, Britain disagrees!


*DISCLAIMER* This was origionally posted to deviantART on Oct. 20, 2012 under the same username because I am the same person who wrote it. Because it's so popular on deviantART, and because one of my friends told me to get a FFn account, I decided to post it here as well. Now that that is out of the way, please enjoy it :D

"Britain, Britain dude, you gotta check out this new video game I got!" America said, waving a game case in front of Britain's face, something covered with zombies and a hero with some huge gun or other on the cover.  
"America, don't be ridiculous. I am a gentleman, video games are for hopeless teenagers such as yourself." Britain said, not wanting to play such a violent, pointless video game. He had never played one before and wasn't about to start now. "Aw, come on! You totally have to try this!" America said, hauling his video game system of some kind out of the back seat of his car and into Britain's house. "Dang it, hey, Britain, could you get the video and audio cords for me? They fell out of the bag!" America was already standing in the door way, his hands full of the machine he called 'fun'. Britain looked in the back seat of the car, seeing trash from various fast-food restaurants, and several different types of cords that could have belonged to anything. Come to think of it, he had no idea what 'video and audio' cords LOOKED like. Determined not to look like a fool asking about it, he grabbed the first cord he saw, closed the car door, and went in his house, where America was busily hooking up the game station to his TV.  
"It's time to upgrade from this old thing, don't you think? I'm going to need a converter. Do you have those video and audio cords?" America said, looking up at him. Britain held out the cord he had picked and America stared up blankly at him. "That's a cell phone charger."  
"Well, how am I supposed to know what bloody video and audio cords look like?" Britain demanded.  
"Dude, they're the yellow, red, and white cords plugged into the back of your DVD player." America turned the DVD player so Britain could see. "Never mind, I'll get what I need..." He said, turning and exiting the living room.  
Britain sat in a chair and put his head in his hands. It was hopeless really, what America was trying to ask of him. He didn't even own a computer yet, but, knowing America, he would probably have one in the near future.  
"Okay, I've got everything we need now!" America said, already finished hooking up the video game system to his old-fashioned television. "Okay, so, this button is to shoot, this one is to throw grenades, this to reload, and these two joysticks are to turn and move. Okay, let's GO!" he said as he shoved a controller into Britain's hands. Britain stared at it blankly for a few moments until eerie music started to play from the TV and the controller in his hands started to vibrate. "Britain! Shoot it! It's going to kill you!"  
"WHAT?!" Britain said, so new to technology that he didn't quiet understand the concept of dying on a video game. Suddenly, his half of the screen turned red and it displayed a message: YOU HAVE DIED- IN ORDER TO CONTINUE, YOUR TEAM MATE MUST REACH THE CHECK POINT "Dude, get ready! I'm almost there!" America said a few minutes later, his character running with skill through massive hoards of zombies, killing anything in his path. "I'm here!" he said as Britain's character was revived. "HOLY CRAP! BRITAIN, IT'S THE ZOMBIE BOSS!" America said, his fingers pushing buttons at a rapid speed. "Come on! You have to help me kill it! I can't do it alone!"  
Britain half-heartedly pushed a random button.  
" That button doesn't do anything."  
"Well, I bloody pushed it, didn't I?! Why would someone make a button that doesn't work, anyway?"  
"It's just on this game. On this other one I have, it makes you do a super jump! GAH! Britain, heal me!" America said, the edges of his screen turning red. Britain pushed another button, and something new showed up on the screen. "You paused it. Why did you pause it?"  
"I don't know what the bloody hell I'm doing!"  
"Fine, you're right I should have started you out on something easier, anyway " America looked down, a disappointed look on his face. Ever since he gained his own independence, they hadn't really been the same around each other, and all he wanted was to at least be on good terms with Britain. Britain couldn't help but feel bad that he couldn't play the video game when he saw the look on America's face. "What other games do you have that we can play?" he sighed.  
"I have one multiplayer party game pack, it just has a bunch of random mini games on it that involve a lot of pointless button mashing, really but it's a lot easier then Zombie Doom Seven "  
"Perfect. Teach me to play that, then."  
"It's more fun with more people, though." America said, kneeling down and retrieving the game case, something with bright colors and happy-looking characters on the front.  
"Who cares? It's just you and me here."  
"If you say so, bro." America said, popping out the Death Zombie whatever game it was, Britain thought, and putting in the new game.  
"Okay, let's get started." Britain said, holding the controller in his hands.

~~~Four Hours Later~~~

"Britain! Come on, come on, just a little farther!" America said, urging Britain's character not to fall into the lava below them and lose their new high score, all they had to do was reach the top of the map and save the princess from certain doom.  
"I'm trying!" Britain said, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead as he mashed the correct buttons as fast as he could, "YES!" he shouted, jumping up from his chair as his character made it to safety and they beat the game.  
"Nice job!" America said, giving him a high five as Britain looked out the window.  
"It's dark outside!" he said, his eyes wide. How long had they been playing?  
"Oh, hey, it is. You know what they say dude, time flies when you're having fun!" America said as he hugged him.  
Having fun ? Britain never thought it possible to actually 'have fun' while around America ever again "Can I stay here tonight? It's too late to go home today " America said.  
"Uh-um of course it is, yes, you can stay." Britain replied, blushing.  
"Cool, thanks bro!" America said, hugging Britain again. Britain leaned in, not wanting the hug to end, but, far too soon in his opinion, it did.  
He missed America, he couldn't deny his own feelings. He loved him and missed him. He was glad that America even came over to play video games with him, even if he proved much less then helpful on the first that they had played He was certain America didn't feel the same way about him, though.  
"America " Britain started to say, but couldn't finish.  
"Yeah?" the country looked up at him with big, blue eyes behind his glasses, which he automatically pushed up higher on his nose.  
"I wanted to I mean, I never mind. It's nothing."  
"Ya know, I kind of miss being here, way back when I was small." he said, smiling that cocky grin of his that made Britain's heart melt.  
So he DOES think of me that way. Was Britain's first thought, and his face went bright red with blush.  
"I love you, America." the words slipped past his lips without his consent, and he turned an even brighter red.  
And America smiled. That stupid, cocky, annoying, defying, mischievous, smile. And Britain loved it.  
"I love you too, bro."


End file.
